


Пепел, сера и соль

by My sweet prince (eva_s)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-05
Updated: 2011-02-05
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:50:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7505368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva_s/pseuds/My%20sweet%20prince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OOC, обсценная лексика</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пепел, сера и соль

— Пошла ты! Пошла ты! Как я вас всех ненавижу!

Дверь захлопывается, и Сириус, как был, в школьной форме, с громоздким чемоданом, без мантии, соскакивает с крыльца. В Лондоне снова дождь, в Лондоне всегда дождь, и сейчас он даже благодарен этой проржавевшей сыплющейся с неба воде, воде, гремящей в водостоках, воде, хлюпающей в ботинках и веерами брызг разлетающейся из-под колес кэбов; в Лондоне пахнет мокрой сиренью, запах лимонных булочек из кафетерия напротив тоже будто бы вымок и стелется по земле. Сириус забирается под козырек остановки, садится на чемодан и закуривает.

Как хорошо, что он не оглянулся назад — несомненно, лондонский дождь быстро источил бы тот соляной столб, в который бы он превратился.

 

Вы хотите узнать, как все это началось? О, конечно, хотите. Слушайте: автобус «Рыцарь» выбросил его у дверей дома в Годриковой лощине в 16:20 пополудни 22-го июня 1976-го года. Точнее, вовсе даже не выбросил — Сириус спустился по ступенькам вальяжный как никогда, и какой-то прыщавый шкет нес за ним чемодан; во рту у Сириуса тлела сигарета, и он даже не касался ее руками, потому что руки у него были в карманах форменных брюк. И весь он был такой гордый, выпрямлялся так, что аж клонился назад; он сплюнул бычок, посмотрев как-то одновременно сверху вниз и искоса, и сказал: «Привет, Сохатый», и только тогда я заметил, что ботинки у него мокрые насквозь, расклеились и просят каши.

Тс-с-с, сейчас он проснется и снова начнет вопить, что я мараю бумагу, а сам? На днях я нашел у него под матрасом стихи. Стихи, каково! Там было что-то про Содом и Гоморру.

Ха, я знаю, кто во всем этом виноват! Это ебаные сектанты, на днях они позвонили в дверь, а мама с папой как раз уехали в гости, и поэтому Сириус хотел спустить их с лестницы, но чем-то они его увлекли; они трепались там полчаса, а затем Сириус весь вечер читал тоненькую черную брошюрку, а потом накатал эти свои идиотские стихи. Нет, я даже вам цитировать не буду. Там какой-то бред про пепел, грех и соляные столбы.

Ну вот, просну...

 

— Сохатый, блядь, выключи свет и дай мне поспать, скотина ты рогатая! Что ты там опять корябаешь, мемуары?

Джеймс торопливо захлопнул тетрадку и оглянулся: Сириус возвышался на постели как восставший из гроба, ужасно длинные растрепанные волосы свешивались ему на лицо, голые плечи были опущены, локти уложены на натянувшееся на острых коленках одеяло. В тонких пальцах не хватало только сигареты, ну и, конечно, он тут же за ней потянулся, чиркнула спичка, на мгновение выхватывая из сумрака его худое бледное лицо и не менее худые бледные пальцы с выделяющимися суставами. «Блядь, да он просто сраный ангел», — с каким-то завороженным восторгом подумал Джеймс.

— Выключи. Эту. Ебаную. Лампу.

Джеймс выключил.

— Хочешь? — хрипловато спросил Сириус из темноты и махнул в его сторону сигаретой. Поттер осторожно присел на край кровати и взялся за твердый картонный фильтр. Курить у него все еще получалось не очень, едкий дым в глотке заставлял его кашлять, а сигарета все время норовила вывернуться из пальцев.

— И встал Авраам рано утром и пошел на место, где стоял пред лицем Господа, и посмотрел к Содому и Гоморре и на все пространство окрестности и увидел: вот, дым поднимается с земли, как дым из печи, — сказал Блэк, глядя Поттеру в лицо, а потом вынул тлеющую сигарету из его пальцев, затушил в пепельнице, наклонился к нему и поцеловал.

Так это все и началось.

 

...Конечно, я его сразу же отпихнул и вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони, и возмущен я был так, что даже не мог ему сказать: «Какого хуя, Бродяга?!», а только думал это по кругу, а он вдруг ухмыльнулся, откинул волосы за спину и сказал:

— Я просто хотел бы знать, падет ли на этот дом огонь и сера Господа моего, и сколько праведников нужно, чтобы его спасти?

С этим словами он извернулся — тут я понял, что все еще сижу на его постели — и швырнул меня на одеяла, нависнув сверху; лицо у него при этом было какое-то крайне едкое. А потом он снова меня поцеловал. Тут я совсем перестал хоть что-либо соображать и, соответственно, сопротивляться перестал тоже. У него были холодные и неловкие губы; я лежал не шевелясь, прислушивался к своим ощущениям, а потом он вроде как усмехнулся и вдруг лизнул меня прямо в рот, как большая сраная кошка; у меня аж все зашлось внутри. Сириус не отреагировал, продолжая скользить языком по моим губам.

Я вдруг с пронзительной ясностью ощутил, что его колено всунуто между моих ног, а бедром он вжимается мне в пах. Да, блин, как вы думаете, с чего я это ощутил? Именно с того. У меня встало.

Сириус сказал:

— И да спасутся праведные, — и накрыл ладонью мой член.

 

Джеймс закрыл тетрадку и положил ее обратно в коробку со всяким барахлом; у каждого из них с юности осталась такая коробка. В поттеровской только что исчезли разбитые часы, пластинка Дэвида Боуи (на обложке вышеупомянутый Боуи возлежал на софе в каком-то ебанистическом цветастом платье и развязностью позы неуловимо напоминал Блэка), записки, на которых все еще были видны сгибы от складывания в самолетики, и вот теперь — тетрадка, в которую он зачем-то записывал все происходящее летом 1976-го года; наверное, это просто было непривычно — обходиться без писем, ведь Сириус был тогда с ним, но он все равно чувствовал настоятельную потребность поверять бумаге всякие новости и прочую чушь, правда, хватило его не надолго.

Что же там были за стихи, подумал Джеймс. Не помню.

Зато хорошо вспоминались холодные поцелуи в маленькой комнате на чердаке; над кроватью Сириуса висел плакат с каким-то волосатым уродом, и правый уголок этого урода имел обыкновение все время отклеиваться и свисать им на голову. Во всем происходящем не было ничего такого; они просто механически и отстраненно изучали собственные тела и собственные возможности; у Сириуса не было в голове никаких границ, и Джеймс очень быстро к этому привык.

И уж конечно, там не шло речи ни о какой любви — какая может быть любовь между парнями? И уж совсем точно это было непохоже на то, что происходило потом между ним и Лили — губы Сириуса не были ни нежными, ни мягкими, он никогда не краснел и у него не дрожали ресницы, его бедра были костлявыми, а вовсе не такими упруго-плотными и чуть влажными под растянутыми резинками стареньких чулок.

Сейчас чулки, конечно, всегда уже новые; у аврора Поттера достаточно денег, чтобы любимая рыжая жена ни в чем не нуждалась. И все равно, иногда он зачем-то поднимается на чердак — уже их собственного дома в Годриковой лощине, и нет-нет да вспоминает странные деньки того дождливого лета. Интересно, есть ли в Блэковской коробке черная потертая книжечка? Или они ее сожгли?

 

Он что-то предчувствовал тем, другим уже летом, и эти предчувствия не давали ему жить, а я только смеялся. Однажды он приехал под вечер на этом своем железном чудовище и сказал: «Собирайся, поехали со мной», а я спросил куда, и он вдруг сорвался, выкрикнув: куда угодно, в холмы, в Манчестер! Бери Лилс, бери Гарри, уедем отсюда, Сохатый, я тебя прошу! Я понял, что он чудовищно пьян.

Солнце постепенно садилось прямо на крышу нашего дома; я оглянулся на окна спальни, а когда снова посмотрел на Сириуса, увидел, что по его щекам стекают две настоящие слезы. И вот тогда я испугался. «Хорошо, хорошо, поехали» — пробормотал я, усаживаясь за его спиной на мотоцикл. «Только не оглядывайся, не оглядывайся ни за что», — сказал он и дал по газам. Я, конечно, оглянулся.

Навсегда запомню его безумный пьяный смех, шныряющую по колесами грунтовую дорогу, огромный плавящийся шар солнца, проваливающийся в вересковую степь. Там, посреди ничего, он остановился, все еще смеясь, но лицо у него при этом было... Лучше тебе не знать.

— Теперь ты соляной столп, — сказал он, глядя мне куда-то в висок. — Я ничего не могу сделать.

Я взбеленился — наверное, от испуга. Мне показалось, он совсем сошел с ума с этими своими пьянками, безбашенными эскападами и летающими мотоциклами. Я схватил его за грудки и хорошенько тряхнул, и тут он посмотрел на меня совершенно трезвым взглядом и сказал с этой своей мерзкой ухмылочкой:

— Ты никогда не понимал, что такое грех. Может быть, ты не заплатишь. — И вдруг поцеловал меня — снова, как тем летом. В его поцелуе по-прежнему не было любви, но зато появилась горечь и боль. Я опешил.

— Блэк, ты ебнутый совсем, — сказал я, когда он отстранился, и он сказал: да, и шагнул вперед, практически роняя меня на свой сраный мотоцикл.

«Можно ли превратить в человека соляной столп?» — прошептал он мне на ухо, а потом развернул и ткнул грудью в кожаное сидение; он был безумно сильный при всей этой своей костлявости и завернул мне руки за спину без труда, а потом сдернул с меня штаны.

Я до сих пор помню, как резко мне вдруг стало холодно — и дело было даже не в наступивших сумерках и не в безлюдном поле. Мы никогда не заходили так далеко; более того, я был уверен, что то странное лето 1976-го года покинуло нас навсегда, но это было не так. Все было не так.

Он плюнул на свою ладонь, и я окончательно уверился, что сплю — так все вокруг было нереально, так пахла сухая пыль и остывающее железо, и блэковское безумие. Я не сопротивлялся, я не знаю, что на меня нашло; наверное, я превратился в соляной столб. Он брал меня сзади, вздернув за спиной руки и перекинув через мотоцикл, и в его движениях был такой разрушительный жар, такая исступленная любовь, что я даже не могу сказать сейчас — от чего я плакал, от боли или от его немыслимых чувств. Он шептал что-то мне в затылок, я не мог разобрать слов, а потом услышал: «...вот, дым поднимается с земли...» и «...может быть, есть в этом городе пятьдесят праведников?», а потом он сказал «Я совратил тебя, и я же разрушу тебя», и я на секунду ослеп от особенно острой боли, а когда пришел в себя, он уже уходил в степь, и я не мог крикнуть ему «Постой!», потому что не хотел, чтобы он останавливался.

Как хорошо, что я никогда не отправлю тебе это письмо, Лунатик. Но все же, знаешь, чувствую нужным сказать: береги его. Береги его там, когда он вернется. А пока мы доверяем Фиделиус Питеру. И письмо я сейчас сожгу.

Есть ли среди нас праведники, как ты думаешь?

 

Это ужасно дождливая осень, когда он стоит над обожженными огнем и серой развалинами и думает: одного праведника оказалось недостаточно, но один праведник все же спасся. На руках у Хагрида заходится криком Гарри, в чудом уцелевшем на разрушенной стене водостоке гремит вода.

Сириус Блэк стоит, запрокинув лицо к небу, и холодный английский дождь размывает соль на его щеках.


End file.
